warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clear Sky
Concerns *History needs completion. *More quotes needed. Leader?! Clear Sky becomes SkyClan's leader?! I had no idea!!! -Birdbrain101 (talk) 16:24, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Its pretty obvious Neverendingmoon (talk) 21:05, December 22, 2013 (UTC)Rainfury It is confirmed in the Arc Dawn of the Clans. ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ☺Galloping☺ ♫Year of Neigh♬ 10:42, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Dead Guys.. Clear sky is from the dawn of the clans!! Why is he marked on alive! Unlees in the later books he gets the power to live for ever (Which is impossible) he likely died! BAGEL WARS!!! (talk) 02:59, January 5, 2014 (UTC) I think the wiki is saying that he's alive IN the dawn of the clans arc but dead. Its confusing but I think they should add something like "(alive in Dawn of the Clans)" Cockatoo123 (talk) 20:57, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Clear Sky never appeared dead, even though, during the time of the current Clans, he must be. We can't say that he is dead without having seen him as such. Besides, the Dawn of the Clans Arc isn't even finished. He'll likely die later on. But still, we can't list him as dead until he's seen dead. Sunpath (talk) 21:13, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Technically, he's alive as of the latest book, but Sunpath's correct. If we've never seen him dead, we can't put him as deceased. Storm Why is Storm listed as Residence Unknown when all the other StarClan cats from The First Battle are listed as StarClan members, including ones who died in previous books?Queeniekitten (talk) 23:09, April 11, 2014 (UTC)Dawnclaw Storm isn't known to have belief in StarClan, so we do not know where she went after she died. ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ☺It's gettingpretty ☺hot now♫ 23:51, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :She went to StarClan- Kate confirmed that all spirits that died and appeared at the end of The First Battle are an early StarClan. :Thank you for confirming ♫ⓢⓦⓐⓝⓕⓛⓤⓣⓣⓔⓡ♫ ice-creamfor the win! 01:47, May 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm going to tell you something wrong- Clearsky's son Thunder leader of an Enemy clan AND its the fact that he forced his father and his fathers clan into Exile ???? Where does in the books does it say that Star Flower and Clear Sky are mates? Пусть небо осенью 16:47, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :Read A Forest Divided. It's like chapter 12 or something along those lines.. Star Flower is Clear Sky's mate and expecting his kits. :oh ok Пусть небо осенью 17:21, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Trivia In Forest Of Secrets page 141 Clear sky is called Claw sky should that be added to the trivia?Eaglestar12345 (talk) 12:23, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Clear Sky isn't in Forest of Secrets. The only books Clear Sky is in are The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, and the unreleased Path of Stars. He's also mentioned in The Ultimate Guide and Cloudstar's Journey. If you can cite the correct book, we can add that to his page as a mistake. :sorry i meant A Forest Divided Eaglestar12345 (talk) 00:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I see no 'Claw Sky' on page 141 of A Forest Divided. You sure you got your page number correct? 00:59, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Kits All his sons and daughters (star flower's kits too) look just like there father ( Clear sky) SkyFeather01 (talk) 19:29, September 14, 2015 (UTC)SkyFeather01